A letter for a friend
by Blackcurse11
Summary: Just a random one-shot for Percy's birthday. Slight hints at Percabeth, AU.


**I'm sorry if part of the plot doesn't make much sense, it's kind of my writing style and I didn't really get all the time I needed to sit down and correct or add to it, it was only enough time I had to at least have it kind of well written.**

**And this story is just a random one-shot I had in mind a couple of days ago and I wanted to publish it for today.**

**Anyways, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO PERCY! :D**

* * *

Percy's POV:

I made a special letter to Annabeth, we were graduating, and to be honest, I really will miss her, she's going to Cornell, while I go to NYU. I've had many great things happen to me, but Annabeth will always be number one for me.

The letter was placed in her backpack, somewhere easy to notice so she can read it when she opens it.

I somewhat saw in the distance when looking back, that Annabeth had already found the letter, and was indeed reading it.

**It's been along journey, from when we first started out as friends in kindergarten, through the fun times in elementary, the troubles in middle school, to the difficult times in high school. I just want you to know that I am grateful that you ARE and ALWAYS will be my friend. And that I appreciate the things you do for me, even when it doesn't seem that I care.**

**Thanks for being the first one for me to call my friend...**

_We were both 5 years old at the time, at the beginning of kindergarten..._

_"Bye mommy!", I called as she dropped me off at my classroom, today was my first day of preschool, and I was really nervous._

_I looked around the room full of kids my age, one of them caught my attention, I saw a pretty girl with curly blonde hair reading at one of the tables near the bookshelf at the corner of the classroom._

_The teacher said that we could have some play time, I got a small plastic box full of Lego's to play with, I glanced at the girl from earlier, she hadn't moved at all, her eyes were focused on the page she was reading._

_I decided to go near her and ask if she wanted to play with me._

_"Hi", I shyly said to her._

_She looked up from her book, and her eyes startled me a bit, they were a really pretty color of grey. "Hi", she said back._

_"I'm Percy", I gave her a smile._

_"My name's Annabeth", she smiled back._

_"Do you wanna play Legos with me?", I asked, hoping she'd say yes._

_"Okay, I'll play with you, Percy", she replied as she put her book away and walked back with me to where I had left the box of Lego._

_We spent that time playing until the teacher said it was time for snacks._

_I sat with Annabeth at one of the tables as the teacher gave us some cookies and milk. We were eating and talking about random stuff in peace, until another kid decided to steal and eat Annabeth's cookie._

_After I stood up and confronted the kid, I returned to my table, __Annabeth was upset so I decided to just give her my cookie._

_"Annie, you can have my cookie", I said to her._

_She managed to smile through her watery eyes, "Thanks Percy, you're my bestest friend"._

_At that, I smiled really wide, "You're my bestest friend too Annie"._

**Thanks for encouraging me...**

_"Percy, you are the best swimmer I've ever seen, you'll get in!", exclaimed my best friend, Annabeth. We were now in 6th grade, I had told her that I wanted to try out for the middle school swim team, the thing is, I'm nervous._

_She encouraged me to sign up for try outs, and I did. But I hadn't realized the risks of not getting in, so here I was, at the lunch table, Annabeth sitting across from me, telling me to do so anyways._

_"I don't think I'll get in, what if I'm too slow? What if I don't get in? There are many possibilities I won't get in, especially when many other guys are trying out too, Annabeth", I kept talking about all these kinds of things, at least until Annabeth slapped me to shut up._

_"That hurts Annie", I said as I rubbed my now red cheek._

_She rolled her eyes before speaking, "Percy, I'm confident you'll get in, you have swum since you were 6 years old, besides, I'll be there by the benches cheering you on tomorrow"._

_"Really?", I asked incredulously. She nodded. I gave her my signature goofy smile, "Thanks Wise Girl", I told her sincerely._

_With that satisfying thought, we finished lunch, of course after I flung a bit of my blue cookie crumbs at her, at which she snatched the rest of my cookie and ate it. to which I pouted._

_She just smiled and patted my head before sitting back down, taking out her book to read. I rolled my eyes at her, took out my second blue cookie and ate quietly._

******Thanks for being there for me...  
**

_It was a week after I had tried out for the swimming team, it was today whether I found out if I got in or not._

_Annabeth dragged me over to the paper that was hung up by the entrance to the school's swimming pool, I wasn't ready to look at the paper, I was afraid I didn't get in._

_"C'mon Percy, I'm positive that you're in! And when have I ever been wrong about anything?", Annabeth said. I was about to open my mouth to answer when she gave me a look that clearly stated, 'answer that and you're dead meat', and trust me, you do not want to be on the receiving end, she gives you glares that make you wanna run for mamma when she wants to._

_I sighed, "But Annie, what if I don't get in?"._

_"Well, the only way we'll ever know is if we looked at the paper with the results, Seaweed Brain"._

_We were finally here, the moment of truth, the moment I've feared for the past week, that moment was now. "Well, Seaweed Brain, are you just gonna stand there, or walk over here to look at the paper?"._

_"Uh, I'd much rather stand over here, thank you", I sheepishly said._

_Annabeth rolled her eyes and grabbed me by the arm, and dragged me there, five feet away. I tried to escape from her grasp, but dang she was strong, soon enough, we were here. I closed my eyes to avoid reading it._

_"Percy...", I heard Annabeth saying, but her voice faltered. 'Does that mean that my fears came true?', I thought. I opened my eyes to see the face of a serious looking Annabeth._

_I took the risk of reading the paper, it took me a while to decipher what it said due to my dyslexia, it read:_

_SWIM ATHLETES:_

_Michael Brooks_

_Christopher Campbell_

_Ryan Cook_

_Anthony Gray_

_Perseus Jackson_

_James Fisher_

_Jonathan Woods_

_I looked back at her face in the same serious expression, and stared a few moments when my mouth broke out into a full smile, and hugged Annabeth, lifting her and spinning her around while we both laughed._

_"Congrats Percy, I told you, you could do it, and you did", said Annabeth as she laughed._

_"You were right Annabeth, thanks. Without you, I wouldn't have made it", I replied. It was true, without her I probably never had signed up in the first place._

_However, I could've sworn she blushed, but it might have been my imagination._

_Afterwards, the bell rang and we both raced off to class._

**Thanks for supporting me when I needed someone...**

_Annabeth and I were now in eighth grade, over the past two years, I've developed in a tall, lean and muscular guy, if I do say so myself, thanks to swimming. Meanwhile Annabeth also developed into a young woman, she was now taller, only a few inches shorter than me, and she developed an athletic body while she also became more mature._

_Tomorrow was my swim meet, so I headed to the library during lunch where I found Annabeth reading an Architecture book at one of the many tables of the library._

_"Hey Annabeth", I greeted her as I sat down across from her._

_"Hi Perce", came her short reply, I could tell she was really engrossed in her book just by looking at her gestures and body language (and yes I know what it means)._

_"Can I ask you something?", I asked._

_"You just did", she smartly replied. 'Smartypants', I thought._

_"I heard that", she said, she hasn't even looked up from her book the whole time! And she read my thoughts!_

_"No I didn't Seaweed Brain, you said it out loud", she rolled her eyes at me as she finally looked up from her book. She was probably thinking, 'He's such a Seaweed Brain'._

_"Oh", came my very Percy-like reply._

_"What did you want to ask me?", she asked me curiously._

_"I was going to ask you if you could come to my swim meet tomorrow", I said._

_"Of course I'll come, Seaweed Brain. What kind of friend would I be if I wasn't there?", said Annabeth._

_That answer made me a bit relieved, though I was a bit nervous. I hugged her as I said, "Thanks Wise Girl, I wouldn't know what to do without you there". As I hugged her, I felt some butterflies in my stomach. 'What am I feeling?', I thought._

_I shrugged it off and walked to my next class with her as lunch had already ended._

**Thanks for understanding me like no other...**

_It's been over a year since I first tried out for the swimming team, I was actually now captain, and I was only a freshman._

_Earlier that day I had asked Annabeth if she could come over to my house so we could do homework together while my mom went out with Paul, an English teacher at my school, Goode High._

_"Hey Wise Girl?", I asked._

_"Yeah?"._

_"Can you read to me this paragraph for English?"._

_She looked up from her math homework and immediately understood as she moved to sit next to me on the couch. "Of course, Seaweed Brain"._

_I liked that about her, she understood me when I said things like that, because she knew I had dyslexia and ADHD, she also had it, but I never knew how she made it seem like nothing._

**Thanks for comforting me when I needed it...**

_We were only eight years old at the time, I was playing with my best friend Annabeth at the park._

_We were playing tag, when I tripped on a rock by the playground, and began to sob a bit hugging my now scrapped knees. And Annabeth came to my rescue, I always knew we had each others back._

_"Percy, you okay?", she asked._

_I looked up from my knees to find Annabeth's grey eyes full of concern and worry, I noticed she had sat down in front of me. I just nodded, she smiled and got up, dusted herself off from the dirt, and offered me a hand, I took it._

_"Thanks Wise Girl", I said as I managed to smile through my pain from my throbbing knees and watery eyes._

_"Wanna go to your mom Percy?", she asked._

_"I'm fine now", I replied._

_She smiled once more before laughing as she ran off with me trailing behind her to the monkey bars._

**Thanks for making memories I will always remember, and make promises I will forever keep...**

_It was the summer before our first year in high school, Annabeth had come over to my place for a small movie marathon._

_"Percy?", said Annabeth. She was curled up into some blankets next to me on the floor in front of the couch with a bowl of popcorn on her lap._

_"Yeah?", I turned to look at her._

_"Can you promise me something?", she asked. Her voice in worry intrigued me to worry about what she was asking me to promise her, though I wasn't sure why she would ask that, I would promise her anything if it really meant that much to her._

_"What is it?"_

_"Promise me that no matter what happens in high school, that you won't leave me alone", she said, I could see that she was holding back a few tears._

_I was a bit confused, "What do you mean?", I asked._

_She sighed and said, "Face it Percy, almost every friendship that was formed in elementary begins to break in high school, most of the time, those friendships are completely cut off after just freshmen year"._

_I smiled softly at her and said, "Well, ours is not like most", at this she chuckled. "But, I will promise you that I will always be your best friend through everything and anything, I promise that I won't ever leave you alone, that I will always be there for you when you need me the most, I promise that I will protect you the best way I possibly can even when you say you don't need it because you will"._

_I technically poured what I felt about her, the fact that I liked her, in kind of a romantic way I guess you could say._

_She wrapped her arms around my neck as she hugged me, I didn't hesitate to hug her back tightly, in a reassuring way, to let her know that I will keep my promise to her. We didn't need to say anything, I know she was saying 'Thank you' in an inaudible way, the movie long forgotten in the background._

**And finally, thanks for accepting me for who I am.**

_We were sophomores in high school, I was waiting for Annabeth at her locker, it was already the end of the day, it became a tradition that I wait for her after school so we could walk back to my place and eat some blue cookies my mom made, also so she could help me with homework._

_As I waited for her, due to my ADHD, I was easily distracted by any small little thought, and somehow, my brain formed a question I never thought about, 'What would it be like if I suddenly changed the way I am?', which also lead to the thought as, 'Would Annabeth be my friend anyway?'._

_I was so lost in thought, I didn't notice her come up to me until she almost yelled, "Seaweed Brain!". I was startled and almost tripped, I then met the laughing face of my dear best friend, Annabeth Chase._

_When she was done laughing, she opened her locker, taking out her books that she needs for homework, closed her locker and walked away from where I was left standing._

_"Hey, Wise Girl! Wait up!", I yelled after her as I began running to catch up to her. "Hey, what was that all about?", I asked her._

_However, she seemed to be thinking deeply as she walked, I could tell her mind was working a million miles per hour just by looking at her gestures, and normally she would be thinking a hundred miles per hour, instead of a million. So that worried me a bit._

_"Annabeth?", I asked trying to catch her attention. She barely noticed._

_As I tried to get her attention again, she didn't acknowledge anything I said, her mind still deep in thought. After what seemed like the twentieth time and walking like two blocks, she finally looked up and said something, "Yes?"._

_I looked deep into her stormy grey eyes, I couldn't really decipher what was troubling her, "Is something wrong?", I asked full of concern._

_"Nothing's wrong Percy, I was just thinking about some stuff", she said with a small smile, "But thanks for asking Seaweed Brain"._

_I searched for any signs of lies, but when I found none, I just accepted the answer and grinned, "Good, because we need to hurry if I'm gonna finish all the blue cookies"._

_She laughed and kept walking._

_When we reached the apartment where I lived with my mom and step-dad Paul, I dumped my backpack on the couch and sped to the kitchen where I saw my mom taking out the blue cookies, fresh from the oven._

_"Hi mom", I said as I eyed the cookies._

_Annabeth came in and hugged my mom, "Hi Sally"._

_"Well kids, I'm going to get ready to go on a date with Paul, and I trust you two to not make a mess while I'm gone", she said looking pointedly at me and left the kitchen. I made sure she closed the door to her room before I moved on to my next objective: the cookies. Mission Impossible style._

_Just as I was about to stuff a cookie into my mouth, I heard my mom's bedroom door open, and her footsteps coming closer each second. 'Code Red! Abort Mission', I thought as I quickly put the cookie back on the tray, making sure I knew which one I took before looking back to a smirking Annabeth leaning against the counter._

_My mom came in like a second afterwards, 'So close, act natural', I thought as I saw my mom take in the scene. When her eyes landed on me, I knew this wasn't gonna be easy to get out of. I almost panicked._

_She looked between me and the tray of delicious blue cookies, I bet she already knew what happened without having to be there._

_"You took a cookie didn't you Percy?", she said looking at me in the eye, that kinda intimidated me, her eyes said, 'Don't lie to me'._

_I decided to give up, "Yes, I did mom"._

_She smiled as if expecting that, and turned to Annabeth. "Annabeth, why don't you take the first cookie?"._

_"WHAT?!", I both said and thought as I looked at my own mom in disbelief, she knew how much it hurt me when someone gets the first cookie, especially the blue cookies._

_But she only seemed amused as I saw in horror as Annabeth, took the first cookie. Everything went in slow motion as I snatched the rest of the tray of cookies, backed away in a corner of the kitchen while crouching, "My precious", I said, imitating Gollum from the Lord of the Rings (I only watched it because Annabeth made me)._

_Both of them stood in shock at how fast I had snatched the cookies, as I finally ate one precious blue cookies._

_After what seemed like hours, they finally snapped out of their shock and laughed at how I acted._

_"Oh, Seaweed Brain", said Wise Girl as I stood up, with a now empty tray of cookies._

_She always was accepting of me and the way I am. Even when she dealt with my stupidity sometimes, but I guess that in the end, she was just glad to have a friend by her side._

**I wish you good luck with your goals and I hope to see you carry them out. And remember, if you ever need someone to turn to, I will be there.**

After she was finished reading the letter, she smiled really wide, showing her pearly white teeth, I guess she knew I was looking at her in the distance because she immediately spotted me and said, "Seaweed Brain". I was only able to read her lips, but I knew what she said.

I left the graduation ceremony after it was done, we both parted ways, I knew I was going to see her again real soon...


End file.
